vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 5: Imagine That, Christopher Robin! VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Friendship * "Imagine That, Christopher Robin!" * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Episodes Titles * "Pooh Skies" Intervals *Get Ready for Pirate Adventure As Pooh and the Gang Set Out to Rescue Captain Christopher Robin. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "Oh, Bottle" Intervals (cont.) *Next, Find Out If Pooh Bear Can Fly. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "Up, Up and Awry" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel * Producers: Karl Geurs, Ed Ghertner * Story Editor: Mark Zaslove, Bruce Talkington * Directors: Karl Geurs, Terence Harrison * Assistant Story Editors: Bruce Talkington, Carter Crocker * "Oh, Bottle" ** Story by: Mark Zaslove, Stephen Sustarsoc ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic * "Up, Up, and Awry" ** Story by: Bruce Talkington, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * "Pooh Skies" ** Written by: Carter Crocker, Michele Rifkin ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Ken Sansom, Michael Gough, Peter Cullen, Hal Smith, Tim Hoskins - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - Paul Winchell as Tigger * Voice Direction: Karl Geurs, Mark Zaslove * Assistant Producers: Peggy Becker, Barbara Ferro * Assistant Director: Ed Ghertner * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Storyboard Designers: Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Ron Campbell, Hank Tucker, Lonnie Thompson * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker, Ed Ghertner * Character Designers: Leonard Smith * Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Color Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Directors: Brad Case, Carole Beers, James T. Walker, Karen Peterson, Mircea Mantta, Mitch Rochon, Rich Leon * Supervising Animators: Dave Brain * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinators: Leona Jernigan, Mirith Schilder * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Artwork Coordinator: Krista Bunn * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Post Production Coordinators: Rick Finn, Barbara Beck, Jeffrey Arthur * Production Assistants: Peggy Becker, Jeffrey Arthur, Leona Jernigan, Wade Zia Nassir, Michelle Pappalardo, John Royer * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editors: Charlie King, M.P.S.E., Elen Orson * Editor: Rick Hinson * Sound Editors: Rich Hinson, M.P.S.E., Roy Braverman * Music Editor and Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Assistant Editors: Glenn Lewis, David Lynch, Craig Paulsen * Apprentice Editors: Thomas Needell, Jennifer Harrison * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Stece Nelson and Thom Sharp * Animation Production: Walt Disney Television Animation Australia * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: Gariden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, David Skinner, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, John Hill, Bun Ung, Keving Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Kevin Peaty, Andrew Collins, Paulo Santo, Ariel Ferrari, Maria Szemenyei, Gerry Grabner, Jean Tych, Morris Lee, Chris Bradley, Kathie O'Rourke, Dick Dunn, Richard Slapczynski, Carol Seidl, Warwick Gilbert, Dwayne Labbe, Andrew Szemenyei, Wally Micati, Steven Trenbirth, Ty Bosco, Geoff Collins, Mike Stapleton, Peter Gardiner, Steven Taylor, Lianne Highes, Kang Lin Zhu, Helen McAdam * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * I.A.S.T.E.-IA ® * "Oh, Bottle" and "Up, Up and Awry" - © 1989 The Walt Disney Comapny - All Rights Reserved * "Pooh Skies" - © 1990 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved. * Walt Disney Television * Distrubuted by: Buena Vista Television Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1998 Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship Category:VHS